1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to archery arrow holders, specifically to such arrow holders that provide for quick loading of a second arrow after an initial arrow has been fired.
2. Background of the Invention
During the process of hunting live animals with an archery bow and arrow, it becomes necessary or desirable at times to fire or shoot more than 1 arrow at an animal in order to achieve the goal of fatally wounding the animal with an arrow. Because live animals are very weary, especially at the close ranges encountered when hunting with an archery bow and arrow, the animals typically run out of shooting range shortly after they hear the noise and see the movement associated with an initial arrow being fired. If it is necessary or desirable to fire or shoot a second arrow at an animal, the speed and stealth with which the second arrow is loaded directly affects whether or not the archer will have the opportunity to fire or shoot the second arrow before the animal moves out of range.
Thereafter, I have found several patented inventions that attempt to resolve the issue of quickly loading a second arrow onto an archery bow to increase an archer's chance of firing or shooting a second arrow at an animal before the animal moves out of range. However, all of these prior inventions have negative properties associated with their positive ones. All of the prior inventions contain moving parts that could fail or not work properly when operated in sometimes harsh and unpredictable outdoor environments. Most of the prior inventions take the place of the standard arrow rest or the arrow quiver on an archery bow. Because of that, an archer can not use any other arrow rest or arrow quiver that they desire in conjunction with any prior inventions. The prior inventions only show art work for either a right-handed or a left-handed bow and do not show the necessary modifications or the ability to be used without modification on both left-handed and right-handed bows.